Film night
by monkey-mad-jen
Summary: It Greg birtday and Catherine and Sara are having some fun


Grammar and spelling most likely wrong but I have no beta and wanted to post this as am in a bad mood.

Please review it may cheer me up. Good and bad reviews welcome

Declaimer: I do not own any for C.S.I.

* * *

'Come on Greg just blow the damn things out!' Catherine says starting to get pissed with him. Greg has been looking at his birthday for at least 5 minutes now making a wish. I gentle lay my hand on her knee hoping it will calm her down a bit.

'Okay okay I was trying to think for something because the thing I wished for last year, I can't have anymore' Greg winked at us while saying that and I had to tighten my grip on Catherine knee and distracted her a bit before she attacks the birthday boy, so I move my hand up to her thigh and start running my fingers up and down slowly just enough for Catherine to notice but no one else. It seems to be working as Catherine now starting to relax again instead of trying to kill Greg.

At last Greg blows the candles out and starts to cut the cake up with Lindsey help, so while there busy I thought I'll continue to distracted Catherine even though I know she really don't need it any more but it fun. So I start moving my hand up a bit higher on Catherine thigh and begin to nibble on her ear. She suddenly grabs a cushion from next to us and places it over my hand, which has now been joined by her hand trying to stop it moving any higher

'Sara you better stop what you're doing or you're going to be making one for Greg's wishes come true and creep Lindsey out' she half whisper half moans at me. Before I can say anything Lindsey has jumped up on to the couch next to us, I quickly take my hand away.

'Mum can we watch that film now please' Lindsey ask nicely

'Yeah Catherine can we watch the film now' Greg joins in but more in a winy tone.

'Greg it feels like we have two 12 years in the house not one teenager and a grown man' I say getting up then popping the DVD in the player. When I turn round I see everyone has made them self's comfy on the extra large sofa Catherine and I brought for days like this. They have left me a space at the end next the Catherine which am great full for, as I do not want to be sitting next the Greg or Lindsey during the whole film with them commenting every 5 minutes about something. Lindsay and Greg are up one end with the bowl of goodies next to them. As I sit down I grab the big custom off the floor and place it on my lap, which get me a raised eyebrow from Catherine.

'You scared for the film Sara and need a cushion to hid behind' Catherine smirks at me taking my hand in hers and interlacing our fingers. I don't grace her with an answer, just smile at her.

We are more then half way through the film when I feel Catherine hand on the thigh moving slowly up and her rest her head on my shoulder, so I put my arm round her pulling her closer to me and reposition the cushion on my lap so the other two can't see anything. After a quick glance at them I see they are total engrossed in the film.

Catherine hand is slowly driving me crazy, she is drawing small circles on my thigh getting closer and closer the where I need her. Lifting my hips hoping she may get the picture that I need more but no she moves her hand away. I look down at her and see a smile on her lips and a rosy face which means she enjoying this just as much as me.

Catherine starts to move her hand up again but this time I grab it and place it over where I need her. She starts rubbing me though my jeans. After a few minutes I am trying not to wriggle round too much and hold back my moans.

'Argh' I suddenly scream just a Catherine found my clit.

'You okay there Sara, the film not that scary' Lindsey comments, am so glad she the over end of the couch and the lights are turned off because am not sure I'll be able to hide how turned on I am from her.

'Yeah…mmm…fine Lind's, just kind of startled me, sorry' I try and say to Lindsey all while her mother Catherine is pressing and rubbing my clit harder. I can see Catherine enjoying inflicting this on me, she trying to hold back laughing.

Everyone goes back to watching the film apart from me because am having trouble keeping my eyes open. Catherine keeps changing the speed she rubbing me. I press my hips into her hand trying to get more pressure to where I need it but every time I do this Catharine moves away a bit more.

After what feels like an hours of this but most likely 5 minutes I take Catherine hand and start moving it so she can slip it under the waistband of my jean. Catherine put her hand just above where I need her, she just about to move further down when the light suddenly get put on. Catherine pulls her hand out quickly but returns it to outside my jeans, squeezing me gently

I open my eyes and see the film finished and Lindsey now standing in the middle of the room looking at us.

'You that scared of the film Sara that you had to close your eyes awwww' Lindsey mocks me. If she only know the really reason I had them closed and why am not really saying anything back to her.

'Well Lind's it been a long day, time for bed darling' Catherine tells her while still stroking me slowing to insanity. Am trying really hard at the moment to hold back a moaning. Am really close to coming.

After giving all three for us a kiss on the cheek Lindsey goes off to bed.

'I think that my clue to leave, thank you everyone for a great day, it been a great birthday' Greg says standing up then making his ways to the front door.

'Night Lind's' he shouts up the stairs as her bedroom door closes 'night Catherine night Sara, have a good night' he winks at us as he closes the front door behind him. Damn that boy, nothing gets passed him.

I turn round after locking the front door and see Catherine going up the stairs.

'You better get up here petty fast if you want me to finish what I started' she shouts back at me while putting an extra sway in the hip catching my attention even more.

I don't say anything just turn all the lights out and head up the stairs two at a time, finding Catherine on our bed naked.


End file.
